


Before the Day is Done

by nectarimperial



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t ever want this moment to end, the Trigleph city lights breaking the darkness of their desires like speckles of man-made stars, and Ludger looks up at the ceiling, capturing every detail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Day is Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little... wild? 
> 
> I'm sorry mom for my sins :c

Ludger can see the slight tremor in his brother’s hands as they undo his dark blue top, pushing each button through the hole with a careful touch. Julius is kneeling between Ludger’s legs, leaning forward just enough to take off Ludger’s clothing. He’s nervous, insanely and incredibly nervous, and if Ludger weren’t so goddamn turned on, he’d probably laugh.  
  
Looking up through his black bangs he says, “You don’t need to be careful,” and Julius inhales sharply at the remark, words hanging in the space between them. He nods in acknowledgment, but doesn’t change his pacing, finally tugging the shirt off Ludger’s biceps, letting it flutter around his figure.  
  
“Have you ever done this before?” Julius asks and sits back on his legs, sliding Ludger’s pants down the curve of his thighs, light catching his skin at just the right angle, and Julius does all he can to stifle the groan, biting his tongue.  
  
Laughing, Ludger kicks off the rest of his pants, shifting to meet Julius’ height, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. He hadn’t wasted _any_ time getting Julius undressed, throwing off his clothes before they even made it back to the bedroom, giggling and tugging him by the bolo tie he’d kept hanging around his neck.

There wasn’t anything that was going to stop Ludger from the fantasy he’d dreamt of since he was a teenager, lying underneath Julius’ broad figure, his legs around his waist, his fingers digging into his brother’s biceps as he cried his name loud enough for the whole building to hear.  
  
He shakes his head, “No,” Ludger whispers and crashes their lips together, biting and sucking and tasting and wanting to remember as much of this moment as possible. 

“I waited for you,” he says at last, pulling back breathlessly only to shove their mouths together again, longing so badly for the taste of Julius to linger in his mouth as long as he lived.  
  
“You,” Julius tries to say as Ludger takes hold of his lower lip, and he tightens his hold around Ludger’s waist, a very, very small fraction of himself wondering how he ended up with his precious, _precious_ little brother sucking at his neck, digging his nails into his back, running them up and down in large sweeps.

Trying to finish his previous thought, Julius starts again “You—,” and cuts himself off when Ludger bites down on Julius’ neck and sucks, wrapping a hand in Ludger’s silver hair, gripping tightly. The noises Ludger makes are careless and erotic—just like their first kiss. Just like all the times they’d spent too close on the couch underneath a blanket watching television, Ludger looking at Julius with eyes that begged _I want you_ , Julius chuckling and running his fingers through his hair telling him “in time, in time.”  
  
Ludger’s waited so long to get his brother like this, to get his brother rendered helpless in his arms, to see his air of quiet stoicism drop, and he’s going to do everything he can to remember it exactly as he felt it—flawed and flecked with his own desire, depravity dripping on each precious moment.  
  
Satisfied with the mark he’d left, he pulls back and looks Julius in the eyes, questioning and insistent, clouded with his own desires, “You what?”  
  
Julius moves a piece of Ludger’s hair from his vision, “You waited for me?”  
  
Ludger nods again in affirmation and Julius groans and shoves Ludger by his shoulders, pushing him on his back against the pillows, stopping just long enough to admire how the light shining in from the bedroom window illuminates the devious gleam in his eye, and Ludger reaches a hand out, running it down Julius’ chest.  
  
“I saved myself just for you,” he reiterates, and his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip, fingers stopping right above Julius’ cock, gracing it lightly, “There’s no one that deserves me like you do, is there?”  
  
Julius doesn’t know if it’s Ludger’s words or his soft touches that finally break any reservations he had about the moment, but he finds himself frenzied with lust, hard and dripping and yanking Ludger’s underwear down his legs, pressing their bodies together as he kisses him again, grinding their erections into each other desperately.  
  
He’s right. There isn’t _anyone_ else in the world that deserves his dear little brother like this, legs spread and willing, moaning into the back of his hand to try and silence himself as he thrusts against Julius, feral and without abandon. Through his sharp breaths Julius manages to say, “No, there isn’t.”  
  
It makes Ludger laugh, not carefree and innocent, no, but dark and depraved, the tone of his cries reverberating off the walls of the bedroom, “Bite me, Julius,“ he says, desperate, throaty pleas _so_ dirty and Julius is holding himself up on the palms of his hands, bucking his hips into Ludger’s like they were teenagers, uncontrolled by their own desire.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Bruise me,” Ludger breathes, and leans up to catch their lips again, teeth tearing at Julius’ lips, “I want the world to know I’m yours.” It sounds wrong to hear those words from his little brother, but Julius isn’t a state to be thinking about morality, and complies, biting Ludger’s shoulder just above his collarbone. It’s soft and Ludger tastes absolutely divine, but perhaps that’s the delicious taste of his own sin and saliva reminding him how repulsed he should be—but isn’t. 

Digging his nails into Julius’ broad shoulders, Ludger makes muffled cries against Julius’ face, breathing heavy and ragged against his ear, “Harder,” he says, licking his lips with a slight grin. He knows Julius can’t see him, but he can hear the teasing lilt in his voice, and Julius shudders in Ludger’s arms but complies, shutting down his inner monologue, running on instinct.  
  
He’s not sure if it’s hard enough to break skin, but even if it is, he doesn’t really care, Ludger’s horribly embarrassing noises the only affirmation Julius needs to know he’s doing the right thing. After a few moments he pulls away and inspects the damage, pressing a finger into the bright red mark on Ludger’s white skin, “Is that good?” He asks—no, hums, really—and Ludger looks up at him, turquoise eyes half-lidded, saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth as he nods.  
  
“Again,” he says, and it’s all Julius needs to hear, his mind glazed over with an insatiable hunger, leaving another on his shoulder, across his neck, and a few down his chest until Julius doesn’t know where Ludger’s moans end and his own begin. He only pauses when he’s out of breath, kissing Ludger’s stomach, nipping the skin there, too, as he rests his chin just above his navel.  
  
Pulling himself up, Ludger shoves Julius off of him, dragging him to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees, looking up at his older brother through his lashes. Suddenly, Julius doesn’t know what to feel. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he’s not supposed to be doing this with Ludger, but _fuck_ if it just looks so _natural_ on him. It looks so natural for his little brother to be kneeling between his thighs, tongue running along the underside of Julius’ shaft, cheeks hollowing as he slides his mouth down the length of his cock, letting it hit the back of his throat.

“You,” Julius starts and moans, “You’ve never done this?” He asks, and wraps his hand in Ludger’s hair, thumb ring softly glittering in the dim lighting. Ludger looks up at him and holds his gaze, shaking his head, head dipping to take more and _more_ and it feels so good Julius doesn’t know how he’s able to take this much and sharply inhales when his cock chokes Ludger and Ludger’s moaning around him.  
  
“No,” Ludger whispers pulling back only for a second before his lips are back around Julius’ shaft, one hand around the base of his cock, pawing and pleading and it’s the most immoral and delightful thing Julius has ever borne witness to. As selfish as it is, he doesn’t want Ludger to ever stop, because this moment could last until the world crumbled around them and it still wouldn’t be enough.

Jerking Ludger’s silver hair, Julius can hear him breathing heavier, his arm muscles shifting against his leg. Cracking open an eye, he looks down and Ludger’s long lashes are fluttered closed, but even in the darkness of their apartment there’s still enough light to make out the outline of—“Are you, are you touching yourself Ludger?”  
  
He doesn’t say anything, just nods furiously and takes Julius further, muffled cries becoming louder and louder until Julius is sure someone could hear them if they walked by. Julius didn’t know Ludger was capable of such pretty noises, such pretty sounds, such desperate, wrecked, throaty cries, and he tightens his hold in Ludger’s hair, shoving him further on his cock.  
  
And even when Ludger falters, even when he gags or coughs or gives any indication he’s inexperienced, he just turns Julius on more. _‘I saved myself just for you’_ Julius hears in the back of his head, and it’s so disgustingly erotic that a wave of fury shoots through his body when Ludger pulls away and just as he’s about to protest Ludger’s hands are back around his cock, sliding up and down.  
  
The change in position is enough to bring his brother’s attention back to the present and Ludger looks up, keeping their eyes locked together as he pumps Julius’ cock in his hands, thick and wonderful and everything he’s ever dreamt it would be. Leaning forward, he runs his tongue around the head of Julius’s shaft and Julius has his hands back in Ludger’s hair, trying to force him down again, but Ludger doesn’t comply and maintains his position, knowing full well what he’s doing.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Julius to cum, and he grabs a fistful of Ludger’s hair, digging his nails into the back of his scalp. He’s still holding Ludger’s gaze and his stomach twists and pulls and tugs and turns when Julius sees his brother with his mouth open, his own cum around Ludger’s lips, spilling from his mouth, dripping down his chin and neck. He looks so filthy, so absolutely, unbelievably filthy and Julius doesn’t know what to do, so he laughs.  
  
“You’re disgusting—you’re a fucking filthy little slut,” Julius manages to choke out, his voice dry in his throat and his hand slips from Ludger’s soft hair, resting by his side. Both of them are panting, chests heaving and Ludger leans over, running his tongue up and down Julius’ cock, lapping up anything he might’ve missed.  
  
“And you’re messy,” Ludger replies, licking his lips, bringing his hand up to wipe the cum off his chin and neck, sliding his fingers in his mouth to clean them. Julius groans and falls backward on the bed, trying to clear all the lustful thoughts from his head, desperately trying not to watch his brother perform any other depraved acts. But it’s too hard to avoid when Ludger’s wrapping his thighs around Julius’ hips, because he’s running his saliva coated fingers along his own cock, slicked with precum, because he’s shamelessly making Julius watch, lying incapacitated underneath his weight, and it’s too hard to avoid because Julius wants it, too. Julius doesn’t want it to end right here and now. He wants to fuck Ludger into the mattress, he wants to fuck him so hard there’s bruises on his hips and rug burns on his knees and every time Ludger looks at him, his bright turquoise eyes are clouded with lust and the sins of their passions.

“Get on your knees,” Julius commands, and it sends a shiver down Ludger’s spine. He’d lost track of how many times he’d imagined his brother saying those words to him and it takes a second to register if it was his own mind or reality and Julius repeats himself, louder, deeper, and more dangerous than before. 

“I said, Ludger, get on your knees.”

Ludger nods and slides off him, hanging on to every word. For a second, he wonders if he should be kneeling on the bed like this, cock painfully hard, spread and completely and fully willing to submit to anything Julius asked of him, but virtue and honor aren’t really things that had ever been on his radar. Everything he’s ever done has been for Julius. 

Ludger expected to feel Julius’ fingers. He expected for it to tear and sting and he’s braced himself for the pain, but not for the pleasure of his older brother’s tongue tracing rings and patterns as it dips inside of him. Julius’ hot breath and gentle touches send shivers up his spine and it’s all Ludger can do to hold himself upright on his forearms, knees buckling under the weight of his revolting yearning, _need_ for more as he pushes his body back against Julius’ mouth.  
  
“You don’t know,” Julius stops and pants, his chest rising and falling with each sharp intake of his shallow breaths, wrapping a hand around Ludger’s thigh, “how badly I wanted this.”  
  
“No,” Ludger says against the mattress, his other arm wrapped around Julius’ pillow, breathing his scent, letting it take him over as he wholly surrenders his entire being to the one person he trusted more than anything. “Show me,” he manages to say, and Julius’ tongue is back inside of him, pushing deeper, snaking and twisting, forcing its way past his tight entrance.  
  
It’s nothing like Julius thought it would be, but everything he wanted it to be and doesn’t bother stopping himself from tasting everything his little brother had to give, drenched in Julius’ saliva. Moving his hand from Ludger’s thigh, he reaches it around and runs his thumb across the head, gentle and slow, teasing him just to feel how unbearably wet he is. How unbearably turned on he is by every decadent act.

Ludger’s suddenly cognizant of the noises coming from his mouth and he stifles himself immediately, digging his teeth deeper into the skin of his arms, tearing at his own wrist without mercy trying to keep himself silent. He’s always been so quiet and unobtrusive, never interjecting his opinions or feelings without being asked, but right now it’s impossible for him to think of remaining so pure. It’s impossible to pretend like he’s anything less than tainted, ripped apart by his own carnal desires. 

He knows he’d only been so pure in the first place for Julius. For his older brother.  So Julius could tear him in two, so he could bruise his skin, stain his virtue, break his purity and own it. Because Ludger had promised it to him long before Julius was ever aware of the fact that he belonged to him, and the thought of that nearly breaks him, shamelessly crying Julius’ name over and over, dropping his head to bury it in the comforter.

Pulling back, Julius sits back on his knees and traces his index finger along Ludger’s ass, slipping it in easily. Ludger’s completely drenched and it’s so unbearably erotic Julius can already feel himself getting hard again and he suppresses a laugh.

Ludger’s still moaning, his torso collapsed on the bed and Julius shifts his weight to lean over him, pushing another finger inside of him, “Who knew you were so loud,” and licks his lips, gently scraping his teeth along Ludger’s shoulder.  
  
“Julius—fuck, just fuck me,” Ludger begs and rolls his hips, trying to force more of Julius’ hand into his body, and it’s all Julius needs to hear.

Throwing open the drawer on his nightstand, he grabs a bottle and doesn’t waste a single second sliding his slicked fingers inside of Ludger. It’s easy, nauseatingly easy, and whether it’s due to Julius’ saliva or the fact that his little brother is so willing and eager that it’d be cute if it weren’t so wildly dirty Julius isn’t sure. Though at this point, Julius wonders why he even cares and works him open, watching the way Ludger tries to pull himself up and collapses with half-lidded blue eyes, clouded with a carnality he didn’t know he had.  
  
Or maybe it’s greed. Maybe it’s the revelation that _there’s no one that deserves Ludger_ like he does and he’ll never let him go.  
  
Kneeling behind him, Julius digs his nails into Ludger’s sharp hipbones and unceremoniously pushes himself past his tight entrance, groaning and falling forward against Ludger’s back, trying to keep himself upright. It’s enough to send him over the edge already—just the feeling of being buried deep inside his dear little brother while he falls in a wrecked heap, hands twisted in the sheets, moaning for him to fuck him.  
  
“I can take it,” Ludger says and pulls himself up, resting on his forearms, “Don’t hold back—you don’t need to be careful,” he repeats, and Julius doesn’t bother with decorum as Ludger bucks his hips backward. He’s using the headboard as support, one hand gripping the metal frame as he thrusts himself onto Julius cock, flicking his silver from his vision.  
  
“You’re a fucking slut,” and it doesn’t revolt him like it did the first time he said it,  looking at Ludger’s cum-stained face as his pink tongue darted out to lick the excess from his lips. It feels natural, ordinary, even like they’d done this before—as if they were no longer two, but one flesh.  
  
“I know—fuck, I know,” Ludger replies and collapses into a heap, Julius’ nails clawing at his skin, rough fingers bruising and marking and claiming and it’s too much for him to take. Reaching a hand between his legs, Ludger tries desperately to touch himself but Julius’ fingers are around his wrist and his brother is leaning over him, the other hand firmly around his other hip.  
  
Whispering into Ludger’s ear, Julius purrs, “I don’t think I said you could do that yet,” and thrusts into him harder and faster, Ludger pressed under Julius’ weight, lying motionless and incapacitated, completely and fully at the mercy of his older brother and he loves it. He loves every moment of the hedonistic desire that’s enveloped them both.  
  
“Sorry,” Ludger says through his cries, muffled by the pillows and the mattress, bouncing back off the wall just in front of his face.  
  
“In fact,” Julius murmurs, and abruptly pulls out of Ludger, grabbing him by his torso and flipping him over onto his back, “I think I’d prefer seeing that pretty face of yours,” he says, chewing on the corner of his lip. Ludger wraps his legs around Julius’ waist as if he’d been doing it forever, overwhelmed that this, _this_ is everything he’d ever wanted.  
  
Julius is leaning over him, his muscular arms wrapped around Ludger’s torso, holding him close to his body. They’re parallel, they’re the same, they’re _one_ and Ludger frantically pulls Julius tighter against his body. He didn’t ever want this moment to end, the Trigleph city lights breaking the darkness of their desires like speckles of man-made stars, and Ludger looks up at the ceiling, capturing every detail.  
  
“I’m glad I waited,” he whispers, and Julius groans in his ear, his sweat-soaked chest slick against Ludger’s and leans down to press his lips into Ludger’s cheek, flushed and bright red, beautiful and perfect. His black hair is sticking to his forehead, the dye clinging to his skin in dark patches, and Julius is moving inside of him, driving and grinding and doing anything he can to get deeper. No one else deserved him like he did.  
  
Kissing his cheek and lips frantically, Julius manages to say between breaths of air, “I’m glad you did too,” and it’s enough for Ludger to cum, his nails clawing down the arch of Julius’ back as his older brother makes a final thrust inside of him, filling him up like Ludger had always wanted. He belonged to Julius and no one would ever take that from him.  
  
Julius doesn’t move off of Ludger immediately, just lays pressed against his chest, breathing heavily. They’re both gasping frantically for air, but neither of them want to pry their bodies apart, enjoying the heat, stickiness, everything about their first time together.  
  
Running a hand up Julius’ back, Ludger squeezes him tightly, “I don’t want to ever let you go,” he whispers into the darkness of the bedroom, finally dropping his legs from where they’d been positioned around Julius’ waist. It makes Julius chuckle, his chest reverberating against Ludger’s, and he pulls himself up on the palms of his hands to look Ludger in his eyes, wide and clear and full of the same questioning innocence he loved so much.  
  
“I won’t let you,” he whispers in reply, colliding their lips together again. Ludger hesitates for a moment before kissing back, sliding his tongue over Julius’, sucking at his lower lip, never, ever wanting this memory to fade into the recesses of his mind. He finally had everything he’d ever wanted.

Julius breaks away, heaving himself off of Ludger, settling into the space next to him and tugs him close to his chest. Ludger complies and rests his cheek on Julius’ stomach, his brother’s fingers absentmindedly weaving in and out of his hair. Clearing his throat he asks, “You’ve really never done that?”  
  
Laughing, Ludger hits him playfully against his thigh, “Never.”  
  
“Hm,” Julius says and traces patterns along Ludger’s neck, creeping down to his back, “You sure?”  
  
“Positive,” he says and turns to look at Julius, snorting in amusement, scooting up to cuddle in the crook of his arm. Fluttering his lashes closed he says, “I told you: I waited for you—I meant it.”  
  
Julius squeezes him a little tighter and gives him a small peck on his forehead, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
